Becoming Nobody
by boxthissideup
Summary: 'Myde' befriends a quiet boy named Ienzo in Radiant Gardens. They develop a somewhat friendship. Knowing that the world is coming to an end, Ienzo offers up his friend to their 'experiments' to hope he survives. -Oneshot-


**((AN: WHAT? I'M ALIVE? Oh my!**

**This is coming off of a thing I had been doing on Tumblr, so I'm sorry if it doesn't make sense. But I hope you like it anyway**

**So, Demyx needs a name in this, so I am just going to go with the popular name of 'Myde'. And them meeting kinda sucks, but whatever.**

**… This turned out to be a very bad Ienzo/Myde shot… Sorry ^^;**

**And it goes all over the place.. Sorry, again. My focus died. ))**

* * *

><p>"<em>Hi! What's your name?"<em>

"…_." _

"_Oh come on, I won't bite, promise!" The little boy said happily and he held out his hand. "I'm Myde!"_

"…_Ienzo." The smaller boy whispered, telling his name only to be polite, but he did not take the outstretched hand. He did not enjoy the amount of hyper activity he was reading off of the other, being used to the calm, and quiet environment of the castle. He hadn't been outside in quite a while, he hadn't expected to run into someone, let alone someone like this._

"_You don't need to be so shy Ienzo, after all, I just want to be friends." He said with a smile, hoping to ease the other boy into actually having a conversation with him, and maybe play a game or two before he had to go home._

_Ienzo however, had different plans. He saw no point in being friends with someone he was most likely not going to see again due to the conditions of being an apprentice. But the look on the blonde's face… Something about it made Ienzo not really want to deny him the option of friendship. _

_Before the boy could respond, Myde had continued. "Actually nah, you can be as shy as you want, I don't mind." He let out a laugh, and Izeno couldn't help cracking a tiny smile. This boy was proving to be rather amusing. _

"_Would you like to go get ice-cream with me, Ienzo?" Myde asked. The slate haired boy nodded, falling back into his quiet state. _

_As they walked, Myde kept talking like a broken record, the other only nodding and giving small mumbled responses whenever something was asked of him. Neither of them seemed to mind this arrangement, and small smiles continued to grace their faces as the day continued. _

"_We should do this again sometime, eh?" Myde chimed, giving a wide toothy smile. With a faint smile of his own Ienzo nodded his head and opened his mouth to answer-_

"_Ienzo!" _

_Hearing his name, the boy obediently turned to look at the speaker. "There you are boy, I have spent the better half of the day looking for you. Come along now, there is work to be done." The blonde man instructed, and once again, the boy nodded his head. He looked over his shoulder at his new 'friend' and gave him an apologetic look. "I have to go." _

_Myde's smile fluttered, but he didn't let his sadness show too clearly. "All right, I'll see you later?"_

_Izeno didn't have the heart to tell him that he probably wouldn't see him for a while, so he just gave him a nod. "Yeah." With that, he left with the other man, leaving Myde standing there waving to the boy he hoped he could call a friend._

"_You know you aren't supposed to leave the castle, Ienzo."_

"_I know that Even," He commented, looking back over his shoulder one last time to watch Myde walking away. "But it doesn't hurt to be friendly… Does it?"_

"_Hn…"_

* * *

><p>As the years passed, Myde developed his love of music, and Ienzo continued his research of the human heart. While he and the other apprentices started to experiments on other human beings, he never brought it up on the rare occasion that he got to spend time with his mulleted friend. Yes, he had come to terms with that, despite what he did with his life, he considered the loud mouth a friend.<p>

"More people disappeared last night," Myde commented while looking out at the Fountain Court.

"Hm?" Ienzo muttered, having been lost in his thoughts.

"People keep vanishing."

"What do you mean?"

"All those people, the ones that sit in the alleys.."

"How did you figure that?" Ienzo asked. They had always tried to make their 'kidnappings' look like a coincidence, and they only took a small amount each time. So how, how was Myde able to see it? Perhaps he was more observant than the boy gave him credit for.

The blonde shrugged a bit. "I don't know, but they've all seemed to be leaving…"

"Maybe they died." Ienzo said flatly.

"… Don't even joke about that Ienz."

"… Ienz?"

"… Yeah."

A silence fell over them for a moment, before they both started laughing.

Ienzo had to admit… He was going to miss this.

* * *

><p>The experiments continued, and people continued to disappear. It was nearing the time that they would have to start trying to find those with stronger wills. Those who may survive the aftermath of these experiments.<p>

They turned to experimenting on themselves, using their ambitions and the Darkness they sought to keep themselves alive. Each of them lost their hearts, but that only drove them to ask the question '_Would others survive this, if given the proper incentive?_'

"Have you any ideas who might be a good subject, Zexion?"

Looking up from his Lexicon, Zexion looked over at the speaker, Vexen. In truth, he knew who would be a perfect subject. The container of bubbles and laughter and music that Zexion's Somebody had grown to care for. To see if a heart so carefree and happy as his, could be corrupted by the powers of Darkness… It would be an interesting sight indeed.

It didn't take a genius to figure out that the world was soon going to be over run. They could all feel it. The Heartless were becoming restless and they were multiplying more and more with each passing day. It was only a matter of time before this world was swallowed whole by their influence. Zexion had no choice.

"I know the perfect candidate."

* * *

><p>Myde leaned against the stair case, looking back out at the fountains, his sitar in hand. He had awoke to find a note from his friend, telling him to meet here.<p>

_Myde,  
>Would you mind meeting me at the Fountain Court around noon? I want to talk to you about something. And I miss getting to spend time with you.<br>Hope to see you then.  
>- Ienzo<em>

Of course, he wasn't about to pass up the chance to see his friend. Sure, he had others around town that he was friends with. But they too seemed to disappear on him. He somehow managed to befriend Lea, the spunky redhead, and due to his attachment with Isa… He wouldn't say they were friends. No, far from it. But they put up with one another, it seemed. He hadn't seen either of them in a few weeks now, and he couldn't even remember the last time he got to see Ienzo.

He practically ran to the Fountain Court, but not before grabbing his favourite instrument. He had written something, and wanted to show it to his friend.

It was pushing on to 1 PM, and Myde was starting to get worried. He stopped his mindless strumming and looked up towards the castle. "Ienzo.. Where are yo-" His eyes widened when he felt someone come up behind him and put something over his mouth. He struggled against the strong arms before having to inhale, getting a mouthful of chloroform. Myde's vision blurred and the last he saw was a man with an eye patch and red neckerchief smirking at him.

* * *

><p>Myde woke up an unknown amount of time later. Fear instantly rushed through him as he stared up at the ceiling of the dimly lit room. "Where am I? Hello? Hello!" He screamed as he tried to sit up. But he was with strained. It was slowly dawning on him that he was trapped. Both his wrists and ankles were chained and he was inside of some sort of pod.<p>

"He's awake." Someone muttered. Myde looked in the direction and saw an elder blonde.

"About damn time. How long as he been under?" Myde's eyes snapped over and tried to find the source of the voice. A man with dreadlocks glared down at him.

"Heh. He looks like some sort of trapped mouse." The man he had seen before passing out muttered.

"Enough playing around."

Myde's heart stopped. That voice. He didn't need to guess at who it could be. '_Ienzo…'_ He thought as he stared at the slate haired man that had just stepped into his view. "Let's get this over with. Xemnas will not be patient."

"Ienzo! What's happening!" He screamed through the glass, but the man wouldn't look at him. He was looking at a computer screen that Myde couldn't quite see. "Ienzo! Answer me!" He begged, but still, he didn't look over.

"You sure you think he can handle this? It's not too late to change your mind."

"I'm certain, Xigbar."

"Handle _what?_ Ienzo! Ienzo answer me!"

Finally, the man turned to face him. Aquamarine and cyan eyes locked onto one another, and Myde's breath caught in his throat. There was no emotion on the man's face. He looked like some sort of empty doll. "Ienzo…" He could hear the other men in the room laughing at him.

"Look at that face! He looks as if you just killed his puppy." The man with the eyepatch remarked.

"I am sorry, Myde." The man muttered, starting to flip switches.

Pain started to course through Myde's chest. Tears began to sting his eyes as he saw the other's getting to work on their assigned jobs. His eyes never looked away from the cyan blue what seemed to be burning holes into him. "Plea-Please!" He pleaded. "Please stop! Ienzo, Ienzo it hurts! Stop, please!"

Everything began to go numb as his vision started to blur as the tears started to fall. No one stopped. His words were thrown away and unheard by the men keen on getting what they wanted. "Ienzo!"

"That's not my name, anymore. Myde."

The words cut through all of Myde's pain, all his panic, and everything just… Stopped. He stared at the man he thought was his friend and his mouth stopped working. They just stared at one another, the tears silently falling from his face, pooling at his feet with small wisps of Darkness.

"Well would you look at that…"

"This may just work…"

But the words weren't heard. Myde's attention was on the man that was still pressing buttons, pushing more and more pain throughout his being. He bit his lip and tried to scream. It dawned on him then. His friend, no, this.. Traitor. This traitor and his associates were going to kill him. He was going to die.

After years of wondering what Ienzo had spent his time in this castle doing – or at least that's where he assumed he was – he had finally found out. And he was going to die over his discovery.

"_How could you? I thought we were friends!_" He tried to scream, but the words never left his mouth.

His tears of sadness and betrayal continued to fall as 'Ienzo' pressed the final button. Myde let out a spine rippling scream, and all went dark. Everything faded. Everything went numb. The only thoughts going through his mind were that his friend, the only person he thought he would be able to grow close to, betraying him. Rage, hurt, sadness… It all coursed through him and he felt himself be consumed.

* * *

><p>He didn't know how much time had passed when he opened his eyes, seeing a room of pure white. He was empty, hollow… Things were all fuzzy and he couldn't get his thoughts straight fast enough. '<em>Who am I… Where am I… How'd I get here?<em>' No matter how hard he thought, no memories came to his mind. But in the back of his mind, he knew he should be feeling angry, or upset by something, but he couldn't place why. '_What have I forgotten…?_'

Outside of his room, an azure man took note of the happenings, and teleported into a large white room, looking up at the highest 'throne'.

"Xemnas. Number IX has awoken."

* * *

><p><strong>((AN: So here you are! A random one-shot!<strong>

**Also while I have your attention: I have half of the next chapter for 'Stay With Me' written out. I'm sorry I've been gone so long, I've had a lot of school stuff I had to take care of but I think I'll be able to get back here soon. Promise! **


End file.
